


Partygirl

by zvi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Fingerfucking, PWP, Safer Sex, drunk!sex, pornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken Cristina takes them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle IV](http://battle4.oxoniensis.org/). Prompts were: Cristina/Callie, clean &amp; Cristina/Meredith, gloves

Cristina takes Meredith upstairs, one hand at her back for safety. Callie follows with coffee.

They put Meredith in bed with the coffee. "Don't spill," says Cristina, looking deep in Meredith's eyes. It helps if you hypnotize her. "Stay awake."

Meredith, happy, slutty, drunk, nods and grins and leans. Their kiss is not long, but it's deep and her mouth shines when Cristina pulls away.

"Come with me," Cristina says to Callie. In the bathroom, she pulls towels from the guest shelf and then Meredith's vanilla-scented bodyscrub from the shower to show Callie for approval.

Callie nods.

Cristina bites her lip, says, "Together or apart?"

"What?"

"Was that too subtle? I'm hitting on you. I'm drunk, so—."

Callie shakes her head. "I'm tired. You're drunk. And George—."

"Just washing. Scout's honor." Cristina takes off her clothes, gets in the shower.

Callie gets in behind her, naked, gold, glowing. She lathers up, starts with Callie's shoulders, strokes brisk, firm, and long, the slipslide of skin and soap and water tingling her fingers. She steps closer, to reach Callie's back. She looks at Callie's face, her closed eyes, the place where their breasts touch. She strokes down to Callie's ass, pulls Callie's hips in close to her own.

Callie's eyes fly open. "Cris—."

Cristina kisses her, mouth open so Callie can take it further, soft, lips sticky from the wine. Callie's into it, one hand on Cristina's back, one on her shoulder. She pushes a knee between Cristina's legs and Cristina moans, shifts left to fix the angle. Cristina bends almost painfully to suckle at Callie's breast.

Cristina almost falls when Callie pulls away to the back wall.

Callie looks down, face in her hands. "I love him. I married him." Her mouth is tight when she looks at Cristina, eyes unhappy. "Please."

Cristina turns around, rinses her hands. "She didn't spill much on me." She gets out, swipes at herself with a towel, and returns to Meredith's room.

Meredith looks up with sleepy, sexy eyes. Her bottom lip's between her teeth and her hands reach for Cristina. "Lost Callie?"

"She's really monogamous." Cristina crawls on top of Meredith and the comforter.

"Hmm? Oh!" Meredith nods seriously. "That's sad for us. Good for George." She kisses Cristina. "You didn't make her cry, or call her stupid names, did you?"

Cristina pulls back to look at her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Cristina. My bitchy not-girlfriend."

"Whatever. Gloves?"

Meredith reaches under the bed, pulls out a box with gloves and lube.

Cristina puts on gloves, snapping them because Meredith likes it.

Meredith grins wide but crooked. She flips the lube open and drizzles it on Cristina's bright purple fingers. Then she moves it back above her own breasts, but Cristina grabs it away from her before she squeezes out any.

"That's not what it's for, Meredith."

"But it's _slick_." Meredith pouts a little, but she's shrugging out of her clothes and pulling back the comforter, so Cristina is not impressed.

"So is this." She puts her fingers between Meredith's legs. Her clit is small and soft, so Cristina strokes it directly, soft little upsweeps until Meredith is mewling and whining and clutching at Cristina's arm. Then she gets the fingers of her left hand inside Meredith's cunt, stretching and pushing in, going for the g-spot when she pulls out. She's breathing in the scent of the two of them, wet and girly and rich. It's at times like this, times when she just wants to put her head down and swallow, that she most regrets not being monogamous.

Meredith's hands are moving now, down Cristina's back to Cristina's ass. Cristina loves that, loves to have her ass squeezed and stroked and fucked. Meredith's fingers are naked though, so they sadly won't get inside Cristina. But Meredith does drag short, stubby surgeon nails across her ass cheek, and Cristina's mouth opens and a moan rolls out without her command.

She rolls them both over, so she's got one of Meredith's legs between hers, so they're kissing, so they're louder and messier and wetter and sweeter and harder and faster and—.

Release.

Meredith pulls Cristina's gloves off, drops them by the side of the bed. She sets the alarm. "We can shower tomorrow, if no one hits snooze."

"Good," says Cristina, and sleeps.


End file.
